Once Upon A Time
by Yunalesca10
Summary: In The land of Pulse, in the kingdom of Spira, there was a princess. Princess Vanille. There was also, Prince Noel. Then The lowly pesent Hope Esthiem and his little or should i say BIG! Band of frineds. so this is a pretty wird combination of A LOT of Final Fantasy games. so just bear with me. And this is PURLY Hope and Vanille!
1. Once Upon A Time

_**Author's Note:**__**Ok, so this is a REALLTY odd story I got out of a dream I had a coupe weeks ago. SO please don't mind the overload of**__**characters. And I mean OVERLOAD!**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of Pulse, in the Kingdom of Spira. There was a princess, Princess Vanille to be exact. And there was also a Prince, Noel. They we're to be married. Many of the subjects we're rejoicing on account of the wonderous news...but a certain lowly peasent on the other hand...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Said Hope widly staring at the flyer on the post before him.

"Hope come on, what are ou gonna do about it? I mean, it's not like _we _can do anything to stop it." Said Tidus reasuringly patting Hope's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean...She's a PRINCESS! And he's a PRINCE!" Cloud barked sarcasticly as he and Ashe giggled amongst themselves. "And besides, have you even MET her before?" Asked Ashe putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well...n-no..." Hope sighed, his head down. Embaressed.

"Come on. We don't want to keep the others waiting." Said Vaan motioning for the others to follow, so they did.

Soon they returned to their little "Hideout" in an abandond building they fixed up and re modled on the inside.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the party!" Said Rikku waving from the table where She, Yuna, Tifa, and Baltheir we're playing poker.

"Hey." Sighed Hope sitting down next to the overly cheerful Al Bhed girl.

"Deal me in."

"What's wrong?" Asked Rhiona as she and Squall walked into the room.

"Nothing." He said as he picked up his cards and observed them.

"Come on Hope, you know you can't hide that kind of stuff from us, you know. Being the leader and all." Said Squall patting Hope's shoulder and putting his arm around Rhiona.

"Oh come on now, we all know he's upset because the Princess is getting married." said Fran walking in with Rhydia and Cecil.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Princess's Castle...

"So, how's it going with Noel?" Asked Serah as she and Vanille sat in her room while Serah taught her about White magic and it's benefits.

"Oh...it's fine, Though...this whole arranged marriage thing isn't really what I expected..." Vanille sighed, not really paying much attention to the lesson anyway.

"Yeah well, Caius and Fang are ok with it, if they wern't...then it wouldn't matter." Serah said putting a hand on Vanille's shoulder reasuringly.

"Yeah...I guess...But still...I don't even like him like that...he's like a brother to me yes...but not a husband..." Vanille sighed now looking out the window as if searching for something in the sky.

"Well, i'm sure everythig will be ok. I mean, he's Noel Kriess! Nothing goes wrong when he's around! Well, at leased...that's what they say. But still. I'm sure everythings going to be fine." Said Serah as she continued the lesson. soon after Snow came in to take Vanille to her history lesson with Yeul.

* * *

"Really? So...'The Princess and the Peasent'? Hmm, has a nice ring to it don't ya think?" Asked Zack as he and Wakka emerged from behind the couch.

"Come on guys, leave him alone." Said Lulu giving Wakka a little shove thus knocking him into Zack.

"Yeah, really. We don't need to have ANOTHER vote on who the leader is because you guys made Hope leave the group!" Said Yuna looking up from her cards for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Yeah, PLUS! Hope's the on,ly one of us who's NOT! Always getting caught...well, besides Lulu over there." Said Baltheir gesturing to Lulu who was glancing down at Wakka who was spuishing Zack. So she helped them up.

"Come on guys, we all know that Noel guy is ALL WRONG for her right?" Asked Hope, strenly and stood to prove the point that he was frusterated with them all.

"Hey Hope come on, you can't stop it." Barked Penelo holding him at arms length, trying to calm him down. but all he did was sigh.

"Come on Hope. It's ok, it was bound to happen eventually you know? There's no use complaning." Said Ashe joining Penelo at Hope's side.

"Besides, it's like you said. You've never actually met her." said Vaan putting his arm around Penelo and she blushed a little.

"But if you've never met her...then how do you love her?" Asked Rhydia in a soft, almost hushed voice.

"Because, he thinks that she'd love him if they had met before." Said Paine in that same almost emtionless tone she always used, but this time she had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up Paine!" Hope mummbled angrily shaking off Penelo who still had a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Said Paine with a slight glare.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Hope yelled as he stormed out the door and into the village.

* * *

"Many years ago, there was a great war. It destroyed the magority of the civilizations in the Kingdom of Spira. But we did overcome this challenge." Began Yeul before she noticed that Vanille wasn't paying attention, or really do much of anything at all. She was just staring out the window.

"Vanille?"

"Hu? Oh...sorry Yeul...I was just thinking." Said Vanille as she returned to reality.

"You were thinking about Noel." Said Yeul slowly walking twords Vanille.

"Yeah...it's kinda obvious isn't it? I was just thinking about this Whole marriage thing..." Said Vanille with a slight sigh

"It's going to be alright. Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Yeul sitting down next to her

"Ok...the thing is...I don't love him...And I don't think he loves me either..." Said Vanille burrying her face in her hands, but not to cry...to hide herself from the worls around her.

"You presume that because you don't love him, that he doesn't and _can't_ love you? Is that correct?" Asked Yeul putting a hand on Vanille's arm to comphert her.

"Yeah...I suppose...I guess i'm just scared that he'll call it off or something...then i'll be an embarasment..." Said Vanille, now crying softly.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright...you'll see." Said Yeul pulling Vanille into a hug. She hugged her, and listened to her cry. She was only trying to help her.


	2. Gate Crashers

"Ok, so how are we gonna get Hope back over here?" Asked Aerith sternly, glancing over at Paine who was just bruting around in the corner as always.

"Well if I know _anything_ about Hope, he's snuck onto the Castle grounds again." Said Wakka walking over to where Lulu had sat down.

"Well then we should go find him. Cloud, you take Tidus, Vaan, and Ashe and go look around the Castle, Rikku, Zack, and I will look around town. The rest of you stay here and make sure we don't get discovered again." Said Tifa as they broke off into their groups.

"Ok, Tifa, you take the East, Rikku, West, and I'll take the South." Said Zack pointing in the directions he wanted the girls to go.

"Ok, If anyone of us gets in trouble, use the secret signal!" Said Rikku running off to the West side of the Village.

"Wow, this part of town has really stepped up!" Said Rikku astonished as she wondered through the Western side of the Village, which was normaly the side of town where all the bad people and bad places were, In other words, not the kind of place Rikku would like to find herself in. But i guess they decided to upgrade to Schools and houses instead of Bars, and strip clubs. She walked along the glistening side walks until she walked herself into South side of town

"Hey, maybe if I look I can find Zack! Then I won't have to search alone!" Said Rikku as she ran off to find Zack.

Zack walked through the crowded streets of the market, occasionaly running into some people he knew so he said hi, He walked and searched for a few peaceful moments before-

"HEY! ZACK!" Rikku ran up...

"Rikku? Did you find anything?" He asked as she tripped and fell on top of him.

"OH! Sorry Zack." She said blushing a little as she helped him up.

"It's alright, now. Did you find anything?"

"Uh...n-no..." Zack looked at her and sighed

"Rikku...well, then why are you here?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, I just kinda wondered into this end of town so I thought-"

"You thought you'd come find me, is that right?"

"Well...yeah I-I mean...Look, I didn't mean any offence or whatever, I was just bored!" Snapped Rikku, Zack imediatly grabbed her wrist and began walking back to their hideout.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to base! you obviously need a stern talking to from our second in command!" Said Zack now begining to speed walk. Rikku looked terrifyed, once you get a stern talking to from Lulu...you learn to do what your told the first time, that's why Wakka hadden't been kicked out of the team yet.

* * *

Hope sat by a window outside the Castle ballroom, carfuly conseild behing a hedge or two, he just sat there watching Noel teach Vanille to waltz, strangly she didn't know how. He was just about to get up and leave when Ashe, Cloud, Tidus, and Vaan crepped up beside him.

"Hey Hope." Said Cloud putting a hand on his shoulder, because the only noise Hope had heard was birds cherping and guards training, Clouds sudden words had startled him.

"CLOUD! You should know better that to sneak up on someone when he's spying!" Hope yelled as quietly as he could so it would still sound like he was yelling.

"So-rry!"

"Hey, what are you doing here Hope?" Asked Tidus sitting down next to him.

"Tidus, He's spying on them!" Sighed Ashe as she Cloud and Vaan sat down to.

"Hope you sly dog you!" Teased Vaan getting Hope in a headlock.

"Hey, It's my right as a citazen of Spira!" Hope argued freeing himself from Vaan's grasp.

"If I could just get inside to talk to her..." This gave Ashe a thought.

"Hmm..maybe you can." She said thoughtfuly

"What do you mean Ash? It's impossible to get in!" Said Vaan kinda stupidly.

"Remember? They're having a big party to celebrate the engagment." Said Ashe, proud that she rememberd.

"But Ash, only certin people were invited, and he wasn't one of them." Said Tidus putting an arm around Hope just because he can.

"Yeah, but Tidus, you, me, and Rhydia were! We can sneak him in undetected!" Ashe said reashurngly.

"It's a plan then!" Said Hope happily. The had a crew, they had a plan, they'll have a story to tell!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Ok just for the record, this is a Hope and VANILLE story, just in case there was any confusion. Please review! :)**


End file.
